The Uzumaki Vampire, and His Cure
by War-Torn Soldier
Summary: Naruto is bitten and becomes a vampire. He joins an organization of vampires called Kuro Ansatsusha, who want to kill and get revenge on all the humans. Hinata is the only one who can save him. Will she save him? Naruto x Hinata


Hello everyone. This is the first chapter to my story "Naruto' Vampire Cure." I will only update if I have AT LEAST ONE GOOD REVIEW.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto lay silently in his bed. It was 12:00 P.M. He had fallen asleep at 10:00 P.M. after a bowl of ramen. Moonlight glistened off the buildings and trees outside Naruto's opened window.

Suddenly, a flash of darkness appeared outside Naruto's window. Then, a figure blocking some of the moonlight stood over Naruto. He moved his head towards Naruto's neck. Then, he revealed his fangs and stuck them into Naruto's neck. That person was a vampire. After a couple of seconds, the vampire moved back.

A little fresh blood coated the vampire's fangs. Naruto had two pricks on his neck. In three days, Naruto would become a vampire. The vampire jumped out of the window into the night.

The next day, Naruto stretched his arms while yawning. He went by his mirror to get dressed. He noticed the bite marks in the mirror. Puzzled, he looked at them closer. They looked like fang marks. But they were to small to be any animal's Naruto knew about.

Naruto put on his black, orange coat and his pants. Then, Naruto grabbed his headband and strapped it to his forehead. Finally, Naruto slipped on his ninja sandals.

Naruto decided to go to Tsunade and see if she knew what those marks were on Naruto's neck. Naruto ran through gravel streets crowding with people. Naruto felt the gravel under his sandals as he ran past crowds, restaurants, shops, and houses.

Within minutes, Naruto stood in front of the Hokaga tower. Naruto jumped through an open window. He landed on the ground by Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, will you look at this mark on my neck, I can't tell what it is?" Asked Naruto pulling down his collar revealing the bite marks. Tsunade said, "Fine." She walked over to Naruto and observed the mark on his neck.

"This bite mark, its not of an animal, could it be that of a vampire, they were only a myth," thought Tsunade. "I can't rely identify this bite mark, come back later, I will look into it more," said Tsunade.

"Ok," said Naruto jumping out of the same window he jumped in. He ran to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Hinata was there sitting on the bar. Villagers and shinobi alike sat down enjoying the steaming noodle soup in their bowls.

After more then ten bowls of ramen, Naruto and Hinata walked towards the Hyuuga compound. Naruto and Hinata walking in Hinata's house and sat down. They talked and laughed and joked.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a little pain. He started feeling mean, cruel, and a little dark. Hinata had asked, "Naruto-kun, do you want some sweet rice balls?" She knew they were Naruto's favorite dessert. Naruto replied with a harsh, "NO!"

Hinata looked surprise and said, "Naruto-kun, is everything alright?" "I am fine, I have to go," said Naruto roughly. He walked out of the Hyuuga household and slammed the door. Hinata sat on the couch shocked at what had just happened.

Naruto walked into his house and lay in bed. He closed the blinds blocking all the sunlight. He fell asleep. He started dreaming.

Naruto's Dream….

Naruto stood in a dark room. "Where am I," Naruto asked. Suddenly, he felt fangs sink into his neck. He saw a 15-year old male vampire with blood red eyes and brown and spiky-hair biting his neck.

The vampire pulled away with blood covering his fangs. "What the hell did you do," exclaimed Naruto. "I have just bit you. In two more days, you will become a vampire, and you will join us in the "Kuro Ansatsusha". Its an organization of vampires, we want revenge against the humans who slaughtered us. It was so long ago, long before the first Hokaga, and our history was erased from existence. We make those who are worthy vampires and let them join us. You are worthy to become one of us, you are strong and your ancestors have not killed or harmed any vampires. Our goals in "Kuro Ansatsusha" are as follows: 1. Increase in numbers by biting and making other humans into vampires 2. Then, gaining the power of the ordinary non-tailed demons in the demonic world called "Oblivion" 3. Find the ancient vampire scrolls that were lost when we were eliminated and use their power 5. Finally, with the power of all the demons and scrolls, we will annihilate the humans. Once were done making humans into vampires, the human population will only be half of what it used to be. If those who's ancestors are those who didn't harm or kill us, then we will let them join and make them into vampires. However, if their ancestors did harm or kill us vampires, then we will not make them into vampires. Akatsuki are currently helping us, we haven't made them vampires yet, but we will once they take over the world. After Akatsuki take over the world, we will have made most of the human's vampires, and then we will carry out the rest of our goals. Akatsuki and Kuro Ansatsusha will rule the world with our revenge settled against the humans."

"And if I refuse," said Naruto. "You won't," said the vampire. "My name is Ketsuki, you will want to know that," said Ketsuki. "I won't join you," said Naruto. "You will change your mind," said Ketsuki.

Dream Ends….

Naruto woke up from his sleep. It had seemed like he had only fallen asleep for a couple of hours, but he had slept through the night. It was 10:00 A.M. Naruto groaned and fell asleep.

A knock at the door was heard. Naruto slowly got up and walked to the door half-asleep. He opened the door and saw Hinata standing there. "Naruto-kun, we were supposed to meet at the gates of Konoha at 9:00 for a hike around the forest," said Hinata.

"Whatever, I am trying to sleep," said Naruto. "But Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "Go away," said Naruto shutting the door. Hinata stopped the door and said, "Naruto-kun, something is different about you, you are so quiet and isolated, before you were loud-mouthed and always wanting attention." Hinata also noticed Naruto's teeth were becoming sharper, like fangs.

"GO AWAY," yelled Naruto. He pushed Hinata out of the door and slammed it. He quickly locked it and walked back to bed. Hinata stood outside stunned by what just happened again. Hinata walked home quietly and sad. Naruto fell asleep once again.

He slept till' 12:00 P.M. He woke up feeling active and not tired at all. He put on his clothes and walked outside in the moonlight. He walked through Konoha.

He suddenly started feeling hungry. But he didn't want any ramen. He looked at his finger as it started bleeding. He accidentally scratched himself on a building and got a small cut. He took out a kunai and made it bleed worse. He drank the blood flowing from his cut.

He sat on a rooftop in Konoha with cool wind blowing through his blonde hair. He had sucked the blood from his wound and wrapped it in bandages. He felt a dark chakra presence behind him.

Ketsuki walked out of the shadow the tree cast. "Naruto, it has been three days since I bit you, you have two more days before you become a vampire," said Ketsuki. Naruto looked behind him and saw Ketsuki. He recognized that voice and boy from his dream.

"Ketsuki," acknowledged Naruto. He had a feeling of kindness for Ketsuki and didn't attack him. The vampires felt kindness for the others; it was a natural feeling all vampires had for each other, even if they haven't become full vampires yet. "In two days, go to the abandoned house in the 12th Konoha district, it is between an inn and a restaurant, you can find it," said Ketsuki,

Naruto said, "Ok." Ketsuki smiled a little and vanished in a wave of darkness. Naruto continued walking around Konoha in the moonlight. He decided to join "Kuro Ansatsusha". For now, he sat on a rooftop.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for this chapter. Remember, I will only update if I have AT LEAST ONE GOOD REVIEW!!!!!

Bye everyone.


End file.
